


Picollo Paradiso

by Pipezinha



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Familiar Drama, Homophobic Language, Italian family, M/M, Nonsense, Romance, Sexist Language, Too much drama too, inappropriate language, too much noise
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 01:14:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5519993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pipezinha/pseuds/Pipezinha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Agora Afrodite e Carlo vão visitar a vinicola do pai da Beatrice na Itália. Saint Seiya pertence a Masami Kurumada e a Toei Company Animation. Mas os Thorssons, os de Angeli e todos os outros personagens da vinícola de Picollo Paradiso são meus.<br/>A história foi baseada em Andando nas nuvens - A walk in the clouds, com o Keanu Reeves, um dos meus filmes favoritos. Baseada não significa que eu "copiei e colei", na verdade usei uma cena. Quem assistir ao filme vai saber qual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

**CAPÍTULO 01 – A CHEGADA**

 

Na época da colheita das uvas no sul da Itália, Carlo resolveu levar Afrodite para conhecer os parentes. Momento de pânico e ansiedade, que Máscara da Morte driblou com carinho, mas escondeu os sutiãs de enchimento do marido. Do aeroporto, alugaram um carro para a aldeia de Mamma Anna. Na aldeia, alvoroço. Todos queriam conhecer Afrodite. Os amigos de Pietro caçoavam dele, por ter um cunhado gay, mas o jovem até estranhava porque agora não importava tanto. Ele até sentia pena daquelas cabeças pobres, incapazes de enxergar um pouco mais além. Foi quando um Volvo apareceu na esquina:

_ Parece o carro de Afrodite...

_ Será que ele trouxe o carro da Grécia até aqui? – estranhou Paolo. – Ele é doido, mas vir de carro...

O carro parou, Mascara da Morte desceu, Afrodite respirou fundo e abriu a porta. Estavam todos abraçando e beijando o _bambino_ especial da terra. Houve um hiato onde se ouviria cair um alfinete no chão. Mamma Anna nem se abalou. Abraçou e beijou Afrodite, Giovanni e Paolo o abraçaram também e Pietro bateu suas mãos com ele. Peixes estava vestido de jeans, camiseta e mocassins, o inevitável lenço no pescoço e óculos escuros, o cabelo preso num rabo de cavalo frouxo, parecia um rapaz normal. Todo mundo estava mesmo esperando algo parecido com uma drag qüeen, não como aquele rapaz bonito, com rosto de moça, voz grave mas suave, educado e tímido. Afrodite foi apresentado às tias velhas, às primas e primos, aos tios, de repente à rua toda, até que Mamma Anna colocou ele e Carlo pra dentro, dizendo que eles tinham chegado de viagem agora e deviam estar cansados. E fechou o portão com força, resmungando.

_ Bando de _patzos!_ Pensam que isto aqui é um circo? Nunca viram um garoto mais delicado, não? – resmungava ela enquanto ia pra cozinha passar um café fresco.

Beatrice veio logo depois, trouxe as crianças que disputavam com os filhos de Giovanni o colo de Afrodite.

_ Dido!

_ Ticinha!

_ Preparado para ir pra Picollo Paradiso?

_ Sei não... Aqui os vizinhos já se espantaram comigo... Como será que seu pai vai reagir a mim?

_ Papai é diferente, Di.

_ _É vero, zio Dido. Mio nonno_ é um cara fora de série... – falou Giuliano, orgulhoso.

Os adultos sorriram. Paolo perguntou:

_ Aquele carro é o seu?

_ Não, é alugado. Quando eu o vi, fiquei apaixonado. Eu adoro dirigir esse tipo de carro.

Depois de descansarem um pouco e tomarem um banho, Carlo levou Afrodite para dar uma volta pela aldeia. Os dois estavam de bermudas pelos joelhos, a de Mascara da Morte era cáqui, a de Peixes jeans, camisas pólos branca e vermelha, a de Afrodite com a gola mais alta, os longos cabelos dele presos somente para saírem da frente do rosto, os pés calçados em mocassins italianos. Mesmo quem não aprovava o casal não podia negar: formavam um casal lindo. Ao contrário do que Afrodite esperava, toda a aldeia foi gentil com eles. As crianças os rodeavam, querendo ver o cavaleiro de Peixes, o “tio de batom” de Ornella e Anita, as jovens suspirando pela beleza (“ai, que desperdício...”) dos dois, os homens querendo tirar a dúvida se ele era gay ou não. Para surpresa deles, o tal “veado do Carlo” topou uma partida de futebol para o dia seguinte.

_ Hey, Dido! – gritou Pietro, do meio da turma dele – E que tal uma partida de basquete hoje à noite?

_ Posso, Mozão? Ou sua mãe tem algo planejado já?

_ Tudo bem, Pietro!

Em volta da quadra, no começo da noite, tinha muitos espectadores. Orlando, um amigo de Pietro, riu:

_ Devíamos ter cobrado ingresso...

A mulherada soltou alguns gritinhos excitados ao verem Afrodite de camiseta regata e calção, o tal lenço amarrado no pescoço. E surpresa, o “veado de Carlo” jogava e muito bem. Foi o cestinha do jogo, dando uma canseira na molecada adversária.

_ É, Pietro, teu cunhado bichona joga pra caramba mesmo...

_ Te falei que o cara desmunheca mas joga... Cada um tem um defeito, né?

Carlo estava satisfeito com a recepção ao maridinho. Nem se importou em beija-lo apaixonadamente no portão da casa de sua mãe. Vanni passou e mexeu com eles:

_ Hey, hey, hey. Esperem chegar no quarto, seus sem vergonhas. Aqui ainda é uma aldeia de família...

_ Até parece... – riu Carlo. – Várias vezes li nas cartas da Mamma reclamação sobre as putarias neste mesmo portão, tendo como protagonista um certo Giovanni di Angelis.

_ O Paolo fazia pior. Aprendi com ele... – se defendeu Vanni.

_ Que que tem eu, aí? – Paolo chegava com Beatrice e as crianças, que se penduraram em Afrodite.

_ _Dio mio_ , deixem seu _zio_ respirar. Ele deve estar cansado do jogo ainda.

Mas Afrodite já estava brincando com os meninos, falando de golpes, abrindo a palma da mão pra levar os socos de Giuliano e Giancarlo. Foi quando a Mamma surgiu no portão, levando a família pra dentro, dando uma bronca carinhosa em Dido e Pietro “Tem que tomar banho antes de jantar, seus porcos!”

No dia seguinte, mais gente ao redor do campo, pra ver se o “veado de Carlo” ia ter algum chilique, jogar mal pra evitar se machucar, etc. Apesar de Afrodite ser melhor como goleiro, não decepcionou Pietro. Os atacantes do outro time caprichavam em tentar derruba-lo, mas ele conseguiu os evitar até quase o final do jogo. Fez dois gols, jogando beijos pra família, ao invés de se jogar nos braços dos outros jogadores, como era esperado. Faltando dez minutos pro jogo terminar, um carrinho maldoso acabou com seu tornozelo. O palavrão foi em sueco, em alto e bom som, mas o tom com que foi pronunciado não deixou dúvidas sobre o que ele falou. Carlo o carregou no colo até a beirada do campo, o médico da aldeia debruçando sobre eles. O local inchou na hora, apesar da pomada antiinflamatória ter sido aplicada.

_ Xii, rapazes, vai precisar fazer compressa de gelo o dia todo...

Carlo deixou-o no banco com a família e foi caçar o “ _figlio de una puttana”_ que fez isso. Meio complicado, já que foi um zagueiro do outro time, mesma posição que ele que fez a sacanagem. Mas nada que um zagueiro que gosta de fazer gols não resolva. Chutou com gosto a perna que tentou ficar na sua frente, passando pelo resto da defesa e fez um gol, oferecendo ao amado. O rapaz achou que tinha quebrado a perna, mas só ficou um hematoma preto uns dias.

_ Orra, Carlito, é só um jogo, não foi nada pessoal contra o teu veadinho...

_ Te digo o mesmo, Paschoale. Nada pessoal, mas você tava entre eu e o gol. – respondeu o Mozão, batendo no ombro do companheiro.

Afrodite passou o resto do dia, sendo paparicado por Ornella, Anita e Antonino, que lhe contaram histórias da família, lhe trouxeram as coisas pra comer e beber, o remédio, assistiram TV no seu colo, cuidaram para que a bolsa de gelo nunca estivesse quente. Carlo foi jogar bocha, foi ver alguns amigos de infância e enfrentou com humor a curiosidade da aldeia...

_ É difícil aceitar, Carlito. Casar com um outro homem...

_ Mas você gosta de mulher, ainda? Virou um giletão, então?

_ Não tenho a mínima disposição em te comer, Peppe. Nenhum de vocês me dá tesão, podem ficar sossegados.

_ Então... _no capisco, Carlo._

_ Olha, eu já parei de tentar entender. Só sei que eu me sinto muito bem ao lado daquele veado.

_ Ele joga basquete, futebol, tem uma boca suja do car***o, é forte... Como pode ser veado um cara daqueles...

_ Mas você só come ou anda dando ré também?

_ Porque? Ta a fim de me comer, meu bem?

Todo mundo parou, assustado. Depois começaram a dar gargalhadas, batendo nas costas de Federico, que ficou roxo de vergonha. E nesse clima de amizade passaram a tarde bebendo e falando abobrinhas.

 

 

 

N/A: Começou meio devagar, mas vai esquentar quando chegar na vinícola. Aguardem...

 

 


	2. Na Toscana não tem toscos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chegada na vinícola e uma recepção dura. Por que será que Vittorio está sendo tão turrão?

 

NA TOSCANA NÃO TÊM TOSCOS...

 

 

Afrodite: _ Vamos viajar quando?

Carlo: _ Assim que você puder colocar o pé no chão sem problemas... A viagem vai ser meio comprida e eu não quero inchaços ou dores desnecessárias.

Afrodite: _ Já to bom, mozão. A vinícola do pai da Ticinha é aonde mesmo?

Carlo: _ Na Toscana.

Afrodite: _ Sei... Quem nasce na Toscana é tosco?

Carlo riu alto e abraçou o maridinho. Antes que respondesse, Beatrice entrou na sala:

_ E aí, já pode por a patinha no chão?

Afrodite: _Sim, posso. Não to liberado para jogos, mas to andando bem. Como é a vinícola do seu pai?

Beatrice: _ É um lugar lindo, tem rebanhos de cabras num canto, tem rebanhos de carneiros para corte e tosa noutro e parreiras e parreiras de uva até onde a vista alcança.

Afrodite: _ Carne e uvas? Que coisa mais dionísiaca...

Beatrice: _ É _vero... Ma pappa_ quis diversificar para não depender somente das uvas. Além do que, mantém meus irmãos sempre ocupados.

Carlo: _ Então vamos arrumar as coisas. Viajamos amanhã cedo. 

Quase de madrugada, tudo arrumado. A família iria viajar da Úmbria para Toscana, mais precisamente para Grosseto. 

Lá chegando, estavam os pais de Beatrice, seus avós, seus dois irmãos mais velhos, as cunhadas, sua irmã com o cunhado e sua irmã solteira. Ao abrirem as portas do primeiro carro, Beatrice, Paolo e as crianças foram amassados devidamente pelos parentes. Abraços e beijos à italiana, gritos de alegria, de surpresa “oh, como está bonita, Anita” “Já está quase um _uomo,_ Giancarlo...” Mas quando as portas do Volvo se abriram, fez-se um grande silêncio. Que foi quebrado pela Nonna Constância e pela Mamma Bettina, que abraçaram Mamma Anna, cumprimentaram Pietro e Giovanni, as irmãs de Beatrice acolheram os filhos de Vanni, e todas as mulheres rodearam Afrodite. Vestido em calças capri creme, camisa pólo amarela, mocassins italianos e lenço verde no pescoço, o cabelo escovado preso por uma discreta tiara da cor dos mocassins, ele simplesmente parecia uma pintura italiana.

_ Então você é o Afrodite? – perguntou Bellina, a irmã solteira – Beatrice fala muito em você... Puxaaa, você é mais lindo do que ela disse...

_ _Grazie, Bellina_. Você também é muito mais bonita do que ela descreveu...

_ _É vero_ , Afrodite. – emendou Bruna, a irmã casada – E tem uma voz agradável.

Enquanto isso, os irmãos e o cunhado de Beatrice implicavam amigavelmente com Carlo:

_ Aí, hein _, pazzo_? Mudou de time...

_ _Ma che cosa bellissima_ , Carlo... Ele não teria um irmão, não?

_ _Che cosa stai dicendo,_ Luciano? – riu o irmão do meio, Vicenzo– Você já é casado... Vai largar da minha irmã?

_ No, lui hai – ele tem- mais seis irmãs... E todas muito bem casadas... Bom, uma já ta quase virando minha cunhada dupla, já que ta namorando _mio fratello Giovanni..._

_ E porque você não fez o mesmo que o seu irmão Vanni e não ficou com outra, Carlo? – pela primeira vez o pai de Beatrice, Vittorio se pronunciou.

_ Pappa... – Vittorino tentou acalmar o velho antes que ele ficasse desagradável. – Agora não...

_ _Perché? Io no sono uomo di due cara._ (Porque? Não sou homem de duas caras). Se eu não aprovo _una cosa_ , já digo logo. E pra mim, não existe essa de casamento com outro homem. Isso é uma pouca vergonha, com tanta mulher por aí...

_ _Si, si, é vero_. – apartou Nicodemo, o avô. – Mas a boa educação cabe em qualquer lugar e o Carlo e seu amigo são nossos hóspedes. _Bienvenuto, caríssimos!_ Afrodite, seu nome mesmo?

_ _Oh, si, signore Nicodemo. Tante grazie_ por sua hospitalidade...

_ _Ma é uma donna, perfecta e bella_. – Nicodemo deu a mão ao cavaleiro de Peixes, fazendo ele dar uma volta.

_ Não é mesmo, Nonno? E com algo a mais... – Vittorino fez uma piada indecente, arrancando gargalhadas e quebrando o gelo.

Todos entraram para se instalarem e jantarem. Mas Vittorio não queria se dar por vencido. E arrumou outra discussão na distribuição dos quartos.

_ NO! Não vão dar um quarto para os dois sem-vergonhas ficarem na putaria debaixo do meu teto.

_ PAPPA! – disseram TODOS os filhos, os pais e a mulher.

_ Isso vai ser complicado – Bettina coçou os braços, num gesto de irritação.

_ Bem, Afrodite vai ter que dormir em algum lugar. – Bruna bateu o pé. – Se ele não puder dormir com o Carlo, vai dormir comigo.

_ Ah, não. Vai dormir no MEU quarto – reclamou Bellina.

_ Que tal? Os homens dormem juntos e as mulheres também? – sugeriu a Nonna Constância – E Afrodite dorme conosco.

_ AH, não, Mamma. – discordou Vittorio. – Um homem dormir com minhas filhas?

_ _Ma lui no é un uomo_ , você não acabou de dizer? – a mãe cortou. – Então ele pode dormir conosco.

Afrodite estava jogando gamão com o Nonno Nicodemo, alheio às discussões dentro da casa. A noite estava uma delícia e os hóspedes estavam na grande varanda, vendo as crianças correndo e brincando. Mamma Bettina veio dizer como seria a distribuição dos quartos. Os meninos reclamaram logo de cara:

_ Ah, não, nonna. A gente queria dormir com nosso tio de batom.

Ornela e Anita bateram palmas. E depois mostraram a língua para os irmãos e primos:

_ NÓS vamos dormir com zio Dido... lalalalalala...

Vittorio resmungou e bateu as mãos, insatisfeito, e foi para os fundos resmungando:

_ Ele está pervertendo até meus netos, _cáspita!_

Afrodite ficou meio triste por não poder dormir com seu amado Carlo, mas ele prometeu dar um jeito deles namorarem escondido sempre que possível. E entre gritinhos e risadas, a mulherada arrumou o quarto grande, que tinha três camas grandes, de casal. Afrodite se deitou com Ornella e Anita e ficou ali até as duas meninas dormirem. Depois ficou olhando para as outras duas camas. Mamma Anna deu tapinhas no rosto dele, de brincadeira:

_ Eu sei com quem você gostaria de estar agora. Mas vai ter que dormir com esse monte de mulher...

_ Comigo primeiro! – gritou Bellina.

_ Nossa, menina. Abaixa esse fogo! – riu Beatrice. – E quem vai dormir com meu cunhadinho favorito sou EU!

_ Melhor mesmo. – emendou Mamma Bettina. – Pode ser gay, mas continua sendo um homem com acessório no meio das pernas... Não fica bem, minha filha, você dormir com ele...

_ Porque Mamma? – Bellina piscou seus belos olhos castanhos. – Tem medo que eu assuste com o pinto duro dele de manhã?

Afrodite não pode evitar a gargalhada, acompanhado de Beatrice. As Mammas ficaram vermelhas a princípio, depois começaram a rir também. Bettina deu boa noite a todas e foi pro seu quarto, balançando a cabeça. Beatrice encostou as camas e dormiram os quatro juntos, Afrodite entre Mamma Anna e Beatrice.

 

 

N/A: E agora? Afrodite vai conseguir se encontrar com o Carlo essa primeira noite? Eles vão conseguir dobrar o Vittorio durão? Não percam o próximo e emocionante episódio de Picollo Paradiso.

 


	3. Se correr o bicho pega...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Afrodite e Carlo arrumaram uma maneira de se encontrarem de madrugada para namorar... mas não é totalmente segredo...

SE CORRER O BICHO PEGA...

 

Passava um pouco da meia noite, quando Afrodite sentiu o cosmos amoroso de Carlo lhe chamando. Com muito cuidado, saiu do abraço frouxo de Beatrice e escorregou pra fora da cama, rezando pra Mamma Anna não resolver virar o braço e bater na nora. Máscara da Morte só teve que ter cuidado pra porta do quarto dele não ranger, estavam dormindo os quatro irmãos divididos em três camas, sendo que o combinado foi Pietro revezar com eles, uma noite em cada cama, na primeira ele dormindo com Vanni.

Pensando num bom plano, viu suas preces (??) serem atendidas na forma da empregadinha Gertrudes, que tentava escapulir sem ser vista pra se encontrar com o pastor Gerônimo. Afrodite se encontrou com eles conversando baixo na porta do quarto dela, nos fundos da cozinha:

_ Ficamos no seu quarto até lá pelas 4 da manhã. Daí você volta e fica com ele... Se alguém o ver saindo do seu quarto o escândalo vai ser menor do que se o vissem comigo... – combinava Carlo. – Ou ver você com o Gera...

_ _Io no lo se, Carlo_ – respondia ela, preocupada (Não sei...) – _Sto con un mallo pressentimento..._

_ Medrosa! – gozou o outro...- To te dando uma chance de ouro, cobrindo suas costas e você fica com maus pressentimentos? Olha lá, o Gera ta dando sinal com a lanterna, já. Você vai ou vai ficar aí, com _paura_?

O fogo interno falou mais alto que a paura (ou a prudência) e Gertrudes pulou a janela do quarto. Carlo puxou Afrodite pra dentro, já puxando a camisa do pijama dele. Dido ofegou e enterrou os dedos nos cabelos escuros, arqueando as costas pra sentir melhor os dentes e a língua do marido na pele clara.

_ Mozão... achei que ia enlouquecer hoje, sem poder sentir seus lábios nos meus... – gemeu o cavaleiro de Peixes...

_ Eu sei disso. Não pensei noutra coisa até agora. – Beijou-o com ânsia, as mãos correndo corpo abaixo, tirando também o shorts de seda, puxando o corpo esguio pra se esfregar no seu, a sensação da pele nua contra o peito peludo de Máscara da Morte excitando Afrodite além do limite do controlável.

Enquanto sentia o corpo do amado se esfregar no seu e apertava a bundinha roliça e empinada, Carlo pensava (com 10% da mente, claro) que ninguém nunca iria compreende-los. Ele mesmo não entendia, sempre gostara de mulheres grandes, peitos e bunda fartos e agora se excitava com um corpo esguio e musculoso, mas quando olhava para o rosto de Afrodite e mergulhava naqueles olhos azuis-piscina, nenhuma explicação racional seria suficientemente boa. Amava-o e era correspondido. Bastava.

_ E chega de pensar! – resmungou ele, erguendo o outro e jogando-o na cama de Gertrudes. Afrodite riu, provocando:

_ Como vai ser? Que posição você quer? Fazemos tudo ao gosto do freguês.

_ Como freguês exclusivo eu nem preciso dizer minhas preferências, certo? – respondeu Máscara da Morte se arrastando de joelhos pra perto dele e colocando as longas pernas nos seus ombros. – Vamos discutir um pouco mais profundamente o assunto...

Afrodite segurava como podia seus gemidos, mas assim proibido era tão mais picante, tão mais gostoso... Só pediu ao seu amado que não o marcasse no pescoço como sempre. Máscara da Morte riu:

_ Então não me arranhe como sempre...

_ Mas é bem mais fácil disfarçar minhas unhas nas suas costas do que as marcas que você me deixa...

De madrugada, Carlo, a contragosto se levantou e odiando profundamente a Vittorio deixou Afrodite dormindo, abrindo a janela e ajudando Gertrude a entrar:

_ Se divertiu? Deve ter sido bom, porque você está com as pernas trêmulas...

_ Ah, _Dio mio, comme é buono_... Aqui também parece que foi tudo nos conformes... Como ele é lindo, Carlo... Dormindo assim, então...

_ Nada de abusar dele, _cara mia_... Daqui a pouco, acorde-o e mande-o pro quarto... – Carlo espreguiçou-se longamente, fazendo Gertrudes arregalar os olhos para os músculos dançando na sua frente. – Merda! Eu queria tanto continuar dormindo com ele... Enfim, em Roma faça como os romanos, em Toscana faça como os toscos... – e saiu, rindo sozinho...

Assim que ele saiu, Tude fechou a porta, colocou sua camisola e se deitou, analisando o corpo na sua cama:

_ _Maddona mia_ , que desperdício! De ambos os lados, fariam tanta mulher feliz por aí... Coitadas das solteiras, por isso que viram sapatão... – e passou o dedo de leve pelos músculos do braço de Afrodite, que resmungou. – Nem creio que eu tenho que manda-lo embora sem abusar dele. O que ele faria? Sairia daqui gritando? – Riu alto, acordando o outro.

_ Ahn? Oh, olá, Gertrudes. Você já voltou... Foi tão bom assim, que você está rindo sozinha?

_ Foi ótimo... Talvez não tão bom como aqui, porque VOCÊ está com uma carinha de acabado... 

_ Nem te conto... Bom, deixa eu voltar pro meu quarto... – Levantou-se, sem ligar pra sua nudez nem para o olhar guloso da empregada. Vestiu o pijama e saiu, silencioso como veio, voltou para o quarto.

Mamma Anna estava acordada e abriu espaço para que ele se deitasse. Envergonhado, ele se acomodou:

_ Faz tempo que a senhora está acordada?

_ Eu vi você sair e calculei que voltaria mais ou menos a essa hora... Não se preocupe, não fiquei o tempo todo acordada... Entendendo que vocês são jovens, têm o sangue quente – principalmente meu Carlo – mas amanhã vou ter uma conversa com ele... Se vocês desobedecem as regras, mais difícil será dobrar o machão depois... Ahn-ahn, assim ele terá mais razão pra ficar contra vocês... Pode dormir, Afrodite, acho que você nem ta me escutando direito...

 

 

Notas: Gentem, agora vão começar as complicações, deu pra perceber, né? 


	4. ... e se ficar o bicho come!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> O caldo entornou para os amantes. O que vai acontecer?

**E SE FICAR, O BICHO COME**...

 

Beatrice sacudiu Afrodite:

\- Vamos, preguiçoso. Ta pensando que a vida é só dormir?

\- Ai, Ticinha... – gemeu o cavaleiro de Peixes – Ainda é cedo...

\- Acha? Já são mais de 7 horas... Ta todo mundo esperando por você...

\- Meu Zeus! Só por mim? – ele pulou da cama, preocupado.

\- Ela ta só te incomodando _, carino_...- Bellina entrou no quarto. – Os outros hóspedes também estão levantando agora...

-Venha, Lina, vamos deixar que o Dido se vista...Deixa de ser abusada, _bambina_.

Afrodite colocou uma bermuda jeans e uma camisa pólo vermelha e surgiu na copa, discretamente. Todos estavam tomando café e combinando as tarefas do dia:

-Vamos ver o rebanho do lado norte, _pappa_ – disse Vittorino – Quer ir, Dido?

-Ou se preferir, venha ver o gado leiteiro conosco – convidou Luciano.- Já viu um rebanho de cabras?

-Oras, Luciano... – riu Carlo – Deve ser o que mais tem na Grécia, depois de um monte de oliveiras...

-A gente ia mostrar os vinhedos pra ele – resmungou Bellina...

-Pelo visto, _carino mio_ – Mamma Anna bateu carinhosamente na mão dele – Sua agenda vai estar cheia nos próximos dias...

- _Si, si, tante grazie_ , eu nem sei o que escolher...

-Não nos atrapalhando nem ficando no meu caminho, pode ir pra onde quiser. – resmungou Vittorio, colocando o chapéu na cabeça e saindo. – Vamos, molengas! Não podemos ficar o dia todo tomando café da manhã.

Os filhos e o genro se levantaram, pedindo desculpas e licença. Paolo e Giovanni os acompanharam. Máscara da Morte nem teve tempo de ficar contente com a chance de ficar sozinho com Afrodite. O nonno Nicodemo virou-se para o cavaleiro de peixes:

-Sabe conduzir uma charrete?

-Bem, sei montar a cavalo... O princípio das rédeas deve ser o mesmo...

-Quase, quase. Vem comigo, _ragazzo_ , vamos ver um pouco de cada coisa...

Afrodite foi colocar luvas de couro, pra não esfolar as mãos. Mamma Anna e Mamma Bettina começaram a rir:

-Não foi dessa vez, Carlito! Quem levou o _bello_ foi o _nonno_...

Carlo deu uma risada amarela e foi procurar o que fazer. Nicodemo e Afrodite passearam pela propriedade quase toda, os empregados estranhando aquela figura alta e seguramente feminina nas rédeas da charrete, mas que quando descia para ver de perto alguma coisa ou falar algo, tinha músculos e entonação de homem...

- _Che cosa! É un uomo ou una donna_? (Que coisa! É homem ou mulher?)

- _Cáspita_! É homem! Tenho certeza...

-Diz que é o namorado do cunhado da patroa Beatrice...

-EH! Boa essa... Carlo, com namoradO?

-Ma é vero! Não se fala noutra coisa na casa grande... A cozinheira disse que eles ficam se esfregando pelos corredores, quando pensam que não tem ninguém olhando...

-O mundo vai acabar mesmo... Até o Carlo virou veado...

Depois de duas noites no arranjo com Tude, na terceira o angu desandou. Carlo estava beijando Afrodite quando alguém bateu na janela do quarto desesperadamente. Eles assustaram e Máscara da Morte abriu a veneziana para dar passagem a Gertrudes semi-nua, ofegante e apavorada.

-Que foi? Você ta branca feito papel...

-A mulher do Gera quase pegou a gente... Ela se levantou e nos flagrou. Eu peguei a roupa e saí correndo...

-Isso normalmente são os homens que fazem, Tude. – riu Carlo. – Ninguém te viu, então?

-Acho que não...

De repente, bateram na porta. Eram Vittorio, a cozinheira, mais gente...

- _Dio santo_! E agora?

Máscara da Morte pegou a roupa e se enfiou no guarda roupa. Gertrude tirou a dela, se enrolou no cobertor e foi abrir a porta. Afrodite puxou o lençol até o queixo, apavorado. E a Santa Inquisição entrou.

-Essa vagabunda estava agarrando meu marido! – já foi gritando a mulher do Jerônimo.

-Eu? Ficou louca, mulher? Eu fiquei a noite inteira aqui, com...

-AFRODITE??

-Mas esse não é o veado do Carlo?

-Ele não é veado então?

-COMO ASSIM, NÃO É VEADO? Minhas filhas estão dormindo com ele... MINHA CAÇULA DORME NA MESMA CAMA QUE ELE!! MALEDETO! VOU TE MATAR, DESGRAÇADO!

Foi o maior sufoco segurar o Vittorio. A gritaria aumentou ao ponto de alcançar a parte da frente da casa. Mamma Bettina veio com as meninas e Mamma Anna ver o que estava acontecendo.

-Esse desgraçado só veio trazer confusão à minha _famiglia_. Vocês não disseram que ele é veado? Eu permiti que ele dormisse com minhas _bambinas_ , com minha filhinha inocente... E agora vejo ele na mesma cama que a Gertrude e pela cara dos dois, a bagunça foi boa.

Mamma Anna se ergueu nos pés pra procurar Carlo... Assim que Jerônimo e a mulher saíram, se desculpando pelo inconveniente e Vittorio se preparando para nova rodada de gritos e acusações, um espirro se fez ouvir. Todos se desejaram “saúde” e todos negaram ter espirrado.

-Então quem espirrou, cáspita?

Novo espirro. Bellina riu:

-Foi o guarda-roupa.

Porta aberta, surpresa! Vittorio passou mal, com falta de ar, precisou ser levado pra cozinha ao lado, ser abanado e tomar um chazinho calmante. A mulherada caiu na risada, enquanto o nosso casal favorito se vestia, vermelhos de vergonha...

 

 

N/A: aha! Mentira tem perna curta... Salvamos a Tude, mas Afrodite e Carlo... o que vai acontecer com eles? 

 


	5. Historias do Nonno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Revelações e explicações do nonno para o Afrodite. Nem tudo é o que parece... Existem dores que não se curam tão cedo. Mas onde existe amor, também há esperança.

**HISTÓRIAS DO NONNO...**

 

A madrugada já estava no final, o sol já ia nascer quando os ânimos serenaram em Picollo Paradiso. As mulheres estavam reunidas no quarto ao redor de Afrodite, rindo escandalosamente... A cozinheira implicava com Gertrudes na cozinha, enquanto preparavam o café da manhã:

-Quem iria acreditar que você estava com o namoradinho do Carlo na cama? Somente se fossem muito _patzos_ mesmo... _No_ consigo _capiscere_... Porque o veado ficou na cama e o Carlo entrou no guarda roupa?

-Na pressa...

No quarto dos homens, as mesmas gargalhadas e as mesmas perguntas:

-E porque espirrou, bestão?

-Porque não tem a SUA experiência em ficar dentro do armário, Paolo – e as gargalhadas aumentaram...

-Acha que não? Com certeza esse daí já ficou muito escondido debaixo de cama, dentro de guarda roupa...

-Humpf! Eu nunca precisei me esconder de marido ciumento, não. Eliminava o desgraçado, se enchesse o saco... Mas eu não suporto o cheiro de patchuli...

-Não creio. – gritou Pietro – Se fosse um caso sério, você ia levar um tiro por causa de um sache de patchuli?

Afrodite torcia as mãos de dedos longos:

-Ai, minha deusa. E agora? Pappa Vittorio vai nos expulsar daqui...

-Calma, _bambinno mio._ – Mamma Bettina abraçava Afrodite. – _Mio marito_ é um _uomo_ duro, mas nunca foi injusto... Vocês quiseram ficar juntos sem dar muito escândalo e ainda tentaram proteger aquela destrambelhada da Tude...

-É, _carino_. – Bellina o abraçava também. – A mulher do Gera ta convencida da inocência dela, portanto um casamento ta salvo, a _faccia_ da Tudinha ta livre das unhadas da ciumenta, tudo nos conformes... Não fica nervoso, não, _bello_...

-Pensando assim... Mas meu estômago ainda ta virando...

Naquela manhã, Vittorio ficou no quarto, se recuperando do ataque de nervos... Nonno Nicodemo convidou Afrodite para passear de charrete.

-Venha, _ragazzo..._

- _Si, nonno_... – depois de um tempo, Afrodite acabou perguntando – _Nonno_ , acha que seu filho vai nos expulsar daqui?

- _No creddo_... Sabe, Afrodite, que na verdade, o que acontece é que a sua visão traz recordações tristes ao meu Vittorio?

-É? Que tipo? Por acaso ele amou um gay e não foi correspondido? Ou alguma biba o constrangeu terrivelmente?

-Quase isso... Ele amou um gay... e muito... Mas não era nenhum namorado. – Afrodite ergueu as sombrancelhas, esperando – Era meu irmão mais novo, um _bello ragazzo comme_ Pietro. Ele era delicado, imagine como era isso no século passado, numa região bruta como esta, _no, no era facile..._ Os homens comentavam que Paschoale era educado demais, uma verdadeira moça, mas ele namoriscava aqui e ali e tudo ficava por isso mesmo. Eu me casei cedo, tive o Vittorio, fiquei perto de meus pais e dele, como Vittorio manteve seus filhos perto de mim e da _Nonna_... Vittorio adorava Paschoale, que tinha paciência em conversar com ele, pescavam juntos, andavam a cavalo, Vittorio era sua pequena sombra... Até que “ele” apareceu...

-“Ele”? Quem é ou era “ele”?

- _Un uomo_ , desses que compram e vendem marcas de vinho... Foi _una cosa asi_ , imediata. Paschoale e o _uomo_ se olharam e algo aconteceu... Ninguém percebeu e se perceberam, descartaram como impossível. _Qui, nessuno_ compreendia que era possível sim, dois homens se amarem... Seria o primeiro amor real de _mio fratello_...

-Ai, Nonno, ta me cheirando a tragédia... O que aconteceu?

- _Si!_ Isso mesmo, _bambino!_ Uma tragédia, meu pai pegou os dois na cama do _uomo_ , foi um escândalo... Se fosse hoje, seria diferente, mas naquela época... Meu irmão não agüentou segurar sozinho a descoberta de que era um afeminado e se enforcou. Quem descobriu o corpo foi Vittorio.

Afrodite deu um gritinho e ficou olhando para Nicodemo com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

-Minha deusa! Mas isso é... é... como o _signore_ não me odeia, Nonno?

-Eu olho pra você, _ragazzo,_ e vejo como meu irmão poderia ter sido. Alegre, cheio de vida e feliz com um homem que ele amasse... _Capisce_? É uma maneira de matar minhas saudades...

-Ah, _Nonno... si, io capisco bene_... – E Afrodite abraçou o velho, misturando suas lágrimas as dele. Ficaram um tempo abraçados, dividindo seus sentimentos... Até que o velho Nicodemo enxugou seus olhos.

- _Io sono um impiastro vecchio_! _Guarda bene, dos patzos_ se acabando de chorar no meio do pasto... (eu sou um velho inútil. Veja só, dois bestas...)

Afrodite fungou, enxugou os olhos, sorriu:

-Chorar faz bem, Nonno. Lava a alma e diminui a dor... Ai, minha deusa, e agora? Eu queria poder ajudar ao seu filho Vittorio... Sinto muito que ver Carlo e eu juntos lhe faça tão mal...

-Oh, si... Ma ele tem que superar isso... Os tempos são outros, maltratar vocês não vai trazer o tio dele de volta...

Vittorio ficou a manhã na cama, pensando nisso. E quanto mais pensava, mais sofria. Porque a parte racional lhe dizia que o caso de Carlo e Afrodite era diferente. Não era um homem seduzindo um rapaz e depois o deixando pra trás pra enfrentar as conseqüências sozinho. Mas a parte emotiva chorava a perda do jovem tio e dizia que se ele não tinha podido ser feliz sendo o que era, porque outros podiam? Naquele dia ficou tudo meio em animação suspensa, Mamma Bettina achou melhor ninguém o incomodar mesmo e cada um seguiu sua vida cotidiana. Carlo e Afrodite foram namorar discretamente longe da casa principal e dormiram cada um no seu quarto aquela noite. Vittorio não quis conversar com Bettina sobre os dois e a casa apagou-se para uma noite de sono tranqüila. Mas...

Ninguém sabe como aconteceu. Se foi um curto circuito na fiação que passava pelos vinhedos, se foi um raio que caiu em algum lugar e o fogo veio se alastrando. O certo é que no meio da madrugada, soou o alarme de incêndio por toda a propriedade... Todos os homens e mulheres disponíveis foram tentar apagar, enquanto o caminhão de bombeiros da aldeia próxima não chegava. Apesar dos esforços conjuntos, quando o fogo foi controlado, 80% da safra de uvas tinha se queimado. Vittorio estava a ponto de ter um enfarte, quando Afrodite tocou numa videira torrada, seu cosmos se elevou e ela ficou verde e viva novamente. Ele sorriu para Carlo:

- _Guarda, amore_! Funciona em frutas também...

- _Perche no_? É tudo planta...

- _Aspetta_! Quer dizer que você tem o poder de reavivar todo meu vinhedo?... (Espere!)

- _Si, Vittorio_. Eu tenho.

-E porque faria isso?

-Porque eu quero. Vamos, Mozão... Vai demorar uns dias, com tantos pés de uva assim...

Afrodite começou tocando as videiras de duas em duas. Depois se empolgou e elevava bem o cosmos alcançando fileiras. No final do dia, era visível seu cansaço. A Mamma Bettina e a Nonna Constância arrumaram um banho de água quente numa grande tina de madeira, onde colocaram ervas medicinais e Beatrice um pouco de óleo perfumado. Afrodite suspirou:

-Tudo que eu precisava... Um ofurô...

-Cunhadinho, você ta com cara de quem precisa é de uma boa refeição e descanso. O que você comeu hoje o dia todo?

-Queijo de cabra, pão italiano e vinho... Seus irmãos não me deixaram passar fome, não, Ticinha... Tão lindo aquelas videiras todas ficando verdinhas...

-Verdinho está ficando você... – resmungou Beatrice, massageando as costas de Afrodite. –Amanhã você não vai. Já que você já sabe que dá certo, não precisa ser sangria desatada. Faça um pouco por dia...

-Concordo com a _bambinna_. – disse a Nonna, abrindo a porta para Mamma Anna trazer a bandeja com comida. – Se pode se fazer um pouco a cada dia, porque se matar? Não, nada de dormir sem comer... Só um pouquinho, _carino_... um pouquinho...  

No dia seguinte cedo, lá estava ele, no meio das videiras novamente. Carlo foi busca-lo na hora do almoço, trouxe-o na marra pra comer e quase o amarrou na varanda para não voltar correndo... Vittorio passeava a cavalo pela propriedade, o rosto mais fechado do que o normal, vendo o que demoraria meses voltando em minutos... Até que...

Já faltavam poucos metros quadrados para restaurar tudo. Máscara da Morte buscou o cosmos do amado para descobrir onde ele tinha se enfiado que já estava escurecendo. Em quatro dias, Afrodite tinha reflorescido tudo, preocupando a todos, porque mesmo um cavaleiro de ouro de Atena tem seu limite... Carlo começou a ficar irritado porque não o encontrava. Luciano e Vittorino estavam a cavalo, gritando o nome dele por toda a parte. Foi quando tiveram um choque. Vittorio o estava trazendo, jogado no ombro. Sem parar, entrou em casa, gritando ordens às mulheres:

-Arrumem a cama, já! Gertrudes, traga um caldo quente, bem forte! Nonna, um remédio pra esgotamento! Vamos, suas _patzas_! Vão ficar aí, me olhando? Mexam-se!

Bellina e Beatrice abriram espaço na cama e colocaram vários travesseiros. Depois tiraram a roupa ensopada de suor de Afrodite. Mamma Anna trouxe uma bacia de água morna e uma esponja e ela e Mamma Bettina deram um banho de gato nele. A pele do cavaleiro de Peixes estava mais branca que o normal, olheiras escuras debaixo dos olhos, respirava bem devagar. Depois do banho, com um pijama seco, ele gemeu, ainda sem abrir os olhos. Nonna Constância trouxe um chá, que lhe deu aos golinhos, com a cabeça dele amparada no peito dela. Beatrice esfregava os pés gelados dele com creme, mais para ativar a circulação. Assim que a respiração voltou ao normal, elas o cobriram, Carlo entrou e se deitou com ele, velando o sono do amado. Mesmo com a “transfusão” de cosmos, Afrodite ainda dormiu um dia inteiro, sendo constantemente massageado pelas cunhadas, tomando os caldos e chás da Nonna meio adormecido... No terceiro dia, já estava recostado nos travesseiros, sob o olhar amoroso de Carlo, quando Vittorio entrou:

-Si, parece vivo... Pode nos dar licença um instante, Carlo?

-Vittorio...

-Não vou cansa-lo, não se preocupe... Vai ser rápido. – Os olhos negros e os azuis se encararam. Foram os negros que se desviaram por um instante. – Afrodite! _Io... Io... Tante grazie_ por sua ajuda. _Per tutti_!

O cavaleiro de Peixes entendeu bem aquele ultimo “por tudo!” e sorriu.

-Foi um prazer, Vittorio. Uma pena que justo no final eu cai... Faltava tão pouco... Mas assim que eu levantar daqui eu vou...

-VAI FAZER NIENTE! Vou manter aquelas últimas fileiras como estão. Pra me lembrar. O que era velho se queimou. Espero você na Festa da Colheita. As meninas querem ver você dançar. Agora vou te deixar. Seu macho deve estar ansioso aí fora. – E saiu.

-Ele te ofendeu? Você está chorando...

-Oras, Mozão, você sabe que eu sempre choro nos finais felizes...

 

 

 

N/A: Não. Não acabou ainda... Tem a festa da colheita... E eu não coloquei censura R pra ficar nesse chove-não-molha, ne? Aguardem...


	6. A Festa da Colheita

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eu adoro rituais. A gente tem que saber ser agradecido. E saber entrar em comunhão com a terra.

A FESTA DA COLHEITA

 

Durante alguns dias, apesar da cor ter voltado à face e aos olhos de Afrodite, ele ficou descansando entre as mulheres, bordando e fofocando... Contou histórias de fadas às sobrinhas, que viviam no seu colo, cobrindo-o de afagos e beijos. Assim que acharam que ele já estava recuperado, Pietro e os cunhados o seqüestraram para jogos de bola, cavalgadas e até treinos leves – sabem como são os homens, sempre querem medir forças com os outros... À noite, Carlo e Afrodite saíam para dormir numa cabana de pastor, longe dos olhos e dos ouvidos dos outros... Lá podiam fazer amor sem incomodarem ninguém. Os cachos de uva ficaram no ponto e numa noite, na hora do jantar, Vittorio anunciou:

-Amanhã vamos colher os primeiros cachos e fazer a Festa da Colheita. Já avisei os vizinhos. Cedinho, cambada de _impiastros_ , pular da cama e começar a colher!

-É tão lindo, Dido. – suspirou Bellina. – Primeiro se saúda o sol, depois o vento, a terra e a água, todos os elementos necessários para que a plantação seja fértil e próspera...

-Então esse ano tem que saudar o _zio_ Dido também! – gritou Anita. – Ele que fez as plantinhas ficarem verdes e bonitas de novo...

Afrodite sentiu as bochechas ficarem vermelhas. Balbuciou um “Oras, Nita, que é isso...” mas Vittorio ficou quieto, sorrindo. Nonna Constância continuou:

-Depois todos os homens começam a colher. As mulheres vão para a cozinha, fazer muita massa, pro almoço de comemoração da fartura. Depois que tudo está pronto, o padre chega e abençoa tudo...

-O sagrado e o profano, numa festa só... Parece maravilhoso, mesmo...

No dia seguinte, antes do sol sair, os homens da casa começaram a montar a mesa no pátio, várias tábuas em cavaletes, mais de dez metros de mesa... Um pouco antes do nascer do sol, pararam tudo, pra cerimônia de saudação. Foi a hora da surpresa. As Mammas, a Nonna e as outras mulheres agarraram Afrodite e o levaram pra dentro. Lá, tiraram a bermuda jeans, camiseta e keds dele e o vestiram com uma roupa que fizeram nos últimos dias especialmente para a cerimônia. Lá fora, Carlo estava curioso, mas nunca esperava vê-lo assim: um vestido branco, até os joelhos, como se fosse uma túnica grega sem mangas, os pés em sandálias de couro trançadas e o cabelo trançado com fitas e uma coroa de folhas de uva no alto.

-Perséfone... – sussurrou Máscara da Morte. – A filha de Deméter aparece na primavera, trazendo flores e frutos...

Afrodite estava vermelho, mas de satisfação. Assim que o sol se ergueu, Nonna Constância soprou a enorme concha branca que há décadas era usada para esse fim e todos ergueram as mãos, primeiro com as palmas pra cima, depois abaixando os braços e virando as palmas, fazendo uma reverência ao astro-rei, enquanto a matriarca o saudava em latim. Depois soprou a concha de novo, e o povo se virou para o poente, saudando o ar, o vento, que dava a vida a cada segundo. Outro sopro e viraram para a direita, saudando a água, alimento do corpo e purificadora do espírito. E por último, à esquerda, cada um pegou um pouco de terra e apertou de encontro ao coração, reconhecendo a semelhança, “somos filhos da terra, irmãos da criação... nosso ponto de partida, nosso porto de chegada...” De repente, ergueram Afrodite, colocaram-no em cima de um banco e fizeram uma reverência a ele, que chorou:

-E saudamos a vida que se recria e refaz, ano após ano, na força da primavera. Saudamos a força do amor, capaz de romper barreiras e preconceitos. Agradecemos a você, Afrodite, por seguir o seu coração, sempre. Este ano, você é nosso convidado de honra.

-Vamos ao trabalho, agora! Não, belo, fica com a túnica! – gritou Vittorio.- Não sabe colher uvas sem se sujar? – piscou pra ele.

-Olha que audácia! – respondeu o outro, entrando na brincadeira. – Aposto que eu colho mais que você, até.

No meio da plantação, os vizinhos e os empregados no máximo ergueram uma sombrancelha e assoviaram, mexendo com Afrodite. Depois começaram a distribuir as caixas e os cortadores. Luciano explicou a Afrodite como cortar os cachos sem estragar... Assim que pegou o jeito, foi uma caixa atrás da outra, Vittorio e os filhos competindo debaixo de gargalhadas e gritos com Carlo e os irmãos. Com Afrodite ajudando, terminaram tudo bem antes do almoço... Daí pegaram algumas caixas e levaram até uma enorme tina havia no pátio. O nonno Nicodemo explicou:

-No tempo do meu pai, esse era o lagar, onde se amassavam as uvas com os pés das mulheres casadas... Somente as casadas podem pisar as uvas, ritual de fertilidade, entende? – abaixou a voz – Se bem que hoje ser solteira não significa que a mulher seja virgem e ignorante das coisas da vida _, capisce_? 

Afrodite acompanhou o velho na risada carregada de malícia... As mulheres casadas retiraram os sapatos e sandálias, lavaram os pés e entraram na tina, pisando as uvas cantando. De repente, um grito e Luciano, Vittorino e Carlo tiraram as sandálias de Afrodite, lavaram seus pés e o colocaram na tina. Beatrice e as mulheres aplaudiram e o enlaçaram, incorporando-o à brincadeira. Riram, cantaram, amassaram as uvas para o vinho do almoço dos próximos anos.

Na mesa do almoço, o velho padre já estava esperando os homens, tomando um cálice de licor “pra limpar a garganta da viagem”. Enquanto as matronas colocavam travessas e travessas de massa feita em casa, pães e carnes, Afrodite foi apresentado a ele, sob risadinhas e piscadas disfarçadas.

-Padre Alfonso, esta aqui é a esposa de Carlo, cunhado da Beatrice...

- _Piacere, signorina_... Moça alta, não? E _piu bella_...

- _Tante grazie,_ padre...- Afrodite estava meio sem graça, porque estavam sacaneando um senhor de idade, ingênuo e míope.

- _Ah, é vero, é vero_... – Nonno Nicodemo deu uma cotovelada em Vittorino. – É que Afrodite veio da Suécia, sabe como lá o povo é grandalhão...

-Si, si...- continuou Vicenzo, segurando o riso. – É uma mulher que tem algo a mais... que nenhuma outra mulher possue...

Gargalhadas. Padre Alfonso brincou:

-Bambino! Você está flertando com uma mulher casada! E se o marido dela ficar bravo?

-Ele tem certeza de que ninguém vai querer tirar a mulher dele assim, tão fácil... – Mais gargalhadas.

-Ora, ora...- Mamma Bettina se aproximou, deixando a travessa e batendo em cada filho e no marido. – Deixem disso! Vamos, bando de hereges! Hora de render graças!

Todos abaixaram as cabeças, o Padre Alfonso se levantou e agradeceu a Deus pela colheita farta, pela família unida, pelos empregados honestos e eficientes, que tinham patrões justos, e pediu a benção para a terra e para os ventres daquela casa. Afrodite inconscientemente colocou a palma da mão sobre o seu, absorvendo aquela benção que não era possível. Seus olhos ficaram cheios de lágrimas, ainda mais que Carlo passou a sua mão grande sobre a dele e seus olhos se cruzaram.

-Oh!

- _Ti voglio bene_ , Mozinho. Lembre-se que só isso importa! – E erguendo as mãos enlaçadas, beijou a mão fina.

-Que nojo! – reclamou Pietro, sentado ao lado de Afrodite. – Vai começar a sessão melação em plena mesa do almoço? Vocês dão coma até em quem não é diabético.

Carlo deu um tapão na nuca do irmão, rindo:

-Invejoso! Ta na hora de você arrumar uma _ragazza,_ pra gente poder tirar sarro também...

E a nuvem de tristeza foi soprada pra longe... Foi um dia de muita comida, bebida, doces, brindes, brincadeiras, risos... Até que mais à tarde, todos foram fazer a “sesta”. Carlo puxou Afrodite:

-Vamos, vamos andar um pouco...

-Não está com sono, Mozão? Afinal, acordamos cedo, você trabalhou pra caramba, comeu muito, bebeu...

-Nunca estive tão aceso, se você quer saber... Talvez as uvas de Picollo Paradiso sejam afrodisíacas... Talvez você seja afrodisíaco...- e deu uma grande gargalhada, gostando da própria piada... Enlaçou o marido pela cintura e foi levando em direção à cachoeira...

Lá, estendeu uma toalha na grama, Afrodite se sentou, tirando as sandálias. Carlo tirou a camisa e acariciou o rosto delicado...

-Você nem pode imaginar o que eu senti ao te ver vestido assim... – se ajoelhou perto dele, desamarrando a faixa da cintura e abrindo a túnica. – Fiquei duro na hora, não pensei noutra coisa o dia todo além de tirar esse pano e tocar na pele embaixo dele...

-Tarado... – riu Peixes.

-Do jeitinho que você gosta... – a boca maliciosa procurou morder o lóbulo da orelha e logo enfiar a língua no pavilhão auditivo, enquanto as mãos percorriam vagarosamente o tórax malhado, tocando e beliscando pontos sensíveis...

Afrodite prendeu a respiração, agarrando-se à nuca de Máscara da Morte:

-Ai, Mozão...

-Vai se render, já? Nem comecei ainda... Vou te devorar todinho, veado, como quem chupa um bago de uva até o fim...- E começou a lamber e chupar cada centímetro da pele alva, empurrando o outro para o chão, onde a cada chupada o corpo se curvava, procurando se oferecer mais e mais.

Afrodite sabia que quando Carlo estava excitado daquele jeito, somente podia se entregar, se deixar levar... Enfiou os longos dedos nos cabelos escuros revoltos e ora acariciava ora puxava, gemendo alto ou dando gritinhos... às vezes ofegava, delirando com as sensações que seu amor estava lhe proporcionando... Sentiu sua cueca ser tirada, o conhecido arrepio de expectativa vindo, os dedos do Mozão subindo enquanto a língua descia por suas coxas, os mesmos dedos beliscando seus mamilos, as palmas das mãos os rodeando, acariciando as laterais do seu pescoço, queixo, enquanto os dentes mordiam a parte interna da coxa, o indicador e o médio já alcançando a boca aberta num “O” . Afrodite agarrou a mão invasora e lambeu os dedos com tesão... Tentou empurrar a mão já pra baixo, mas Carlo não tinha pressa...

-Não, não... _Prego, amore_... eu te imploro...

-Pra que pressa?

-Você já está duro, Mozão... Vai...

-Duro eu to desde manhã, não te falei?... Melhor, chupa aqui pra se distrair, vá...

E Máscara da Morte virou o corpo, deitando de lado, aproximando o falo que na verdade já estava pingando da boca de Afrodite. Este nem teve um minuto de indecisão. Já enfiou de uma vez no fundo da garganta, arrancando um gemido profundo do marido, depois foi alternando entre pequenas chupadas e longas engolidas, Carlo se esquecendo por um momento o que queria fazer... Ali, agora, queria aproveitar aquela boca quente e úmida... E começou a mexer os quadris... Depois continuou a morder as coxas de Afrodite, separando-as e enfiando a cabeça entre elas, acariciando a vara e as bolas do outro, enfiando dedos, enlouquecendo mais e mais seu peixinho dourado. Até que sentiu seu corpo se contrair, como um mergulhador antes de pular na piscina e diante dos seus olhos, o mundo ficou totalmente branco e explodiu em mil cores no minuto seguinte... Gritou, melhor dizendo, rugiu o nome de Afrodite, enchendo a boca do outro de sêmen... Afrodite gozou prontamente nas mãos de Carlo, sentindo ser lambuzado com seu próprio esperma. Tirou o falo do marido da boca. Estava meio duro ainda... Mole estava ele, por inteiro...

-Agora que você já sossegou o facho, posso fazer o que EU quiser com você...-E virou Afrodite de bruços, começando nova exploração com a língua, agora por trás...

O cavaleiro de Peixes se arrepiou de prazer. Explorações pelas costas sempre acabavam muuito bem... Máscara pulou a parte depois da última vértebra, pousando abaixo das coxas, lambeu a parte de trás dos joelhos, massageou tornozelos, rindo baixinho porque Afrodite estava rebolando de vontade. Sentiu-se ficar completamente duro novamente e foi em direção ao que os dois queriam. E mordeu com gosto uma das polpas. Dido deu um gritinho, mas arrebitou um pouco mais a bunda. Carlo, tendo livre acesso, enviou língua e dentes para explorar o local, mais que conhecido mas nunca tedioso de se percorrer. Afrodite quase rasgava a toalha com as unhas, gemendo alto e pedindo pra ser preenchido logo... Prontamente atendido, primeiro com dedos depois com aquele mastro delicioso que só os amantes italianos possuem... Gozaram muitas vezes, num amor selvagem e romântico ao mesmo tempo... Só voltaram pra casa quando escureceu. O Padre Alfonso já tinha se ido, deixando lembranças e bênçãos ao novo casal, que se percebia em lua-de-mel:

-E pelo jeito da nossa “ _ragazza_ ”, se lambuzaram até, não?

-Nonno!

- _Io sto vecchio, Nonna... Ma io sabo_ distinguir ainda _un uomo_ bonito duma _donna_ , porca miséria... (Eu estou velho, vovó, mas ainda sei distinguir um homem bonito duma mulher...) Esse seu padre já está é ficando caduco, essa que é a verdade... Ta pronta a janta?

- _Cáspita_! _Ma_ vai arrebentar de tanto comer, _maledeto!_

-Problema meu, velha razinza... Nem vem com essa história de sopa de noite pra desentupir, não. Eu quero comer e os seus _bambinos_ também querem. Carlo e Afrodite precisam de sustância pra compensar os gastos de energia de hoje, _no é vero_? Aliás, porque voltaram cedo? Paolo deve ter ido dar o mesmo trato na Beatrice, _perche_ ainda não voltou...

- _Madonna mia_ , tem piedade. Pára com isso, velho sem vergonha, seus bisnetos estão _ascoltando tutta questa_ bandalheira que você está falando...

-Se entenderem, é porque já tem idade... Se não entenderem, é porque ainda são inocentes...

-Tá é bêbado, _impiastro!_ Vittorio, juro por _Dio_ que hoje você fica órfão. Se teu pai não estourar de tanto comer e beber _, io_ mato ele! Bettina, vamos esquentar a janta pra esse desgraçado.

A nora riu e foram pra cozinha, a Nonna resmungando. Vittorio deu uns tapas nas costas de Afrodite:

-Fica tranqüilo, que todo ano é igual... Gostou da festa? Da nossa festa?

O cavaleiro ficou rosado, mas riu e respondeu:

-Nunca vi nada igual... Estou muito impressionado, Vittorio. Foi tudo mágico... Você tem uma família incrível aqui. E olha que de família grande eu entendo...

- _Grazie._ É o jeito italiano de ser... E graças a você, ela voltou a ser completa...

-Não quero mais falar sobre isso...

-Sobre o quê? – o outro piscou. – Já reservei umas garrafas do nosso vinho pra vocês levarem pra Grécia, quem sabe até pra Suécia...

-Ampliando o mercado consumidor?

-Quem sabe? Eu não cheguei aonde estou hoje sendo tímido... _Vamo, vamo a_ _manggiare.._. E conversaremos...

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A: Nhaaaaaa, saiu!! Depois de dez dias encruado, saiu o capítulo lemon... Atena Sagara, mangia que te fa bene... E as outras fãs do casal, um brinde. Obrigada Terezinha-Fleur, por ter me ajudado a desencantar, mesmo que você nem saiba como foi que conseguiu... Bem, o próximo capítulo É o último, agradeço as participações, reviews, palpites, etc... Antes que eu me esqueça, Picollo Paradiso é Pequeno Paraíso em italiano e este fic foi baseado em um fanart do Afrodite com um cacho de uvas na mão, uma coroa de folhas de uva na cabeça (será que eu vou ter que montar um blog feito a Belier?) e principalmente em um filme de Keanu Reeves que eu amo de paixão. Já vi trocentas mil vezes, vejo outras trocentas mil: CAMINHANDO NAS NUVENS...


	7. Completo e perfeito

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quando um coração se renova por inteiro... E às vezes, a vida nos surpreende.

COMPLETO E PERFEITO

 

Um dia antes da volta, Afrodite e Nicodemo tinham um compromisso que acharam melhor não contar aos outros...

- _Capisce?_ Naquela época, os suicidas não podiam ser enterrados em campo santo, e apesar de toda vergonha, _mio pappa_ o amava. _Tutti quello_ estava acabando com _il cuore de mia mamma_ , então após o velório que foi em casa, somente para os parentes mais chegados, o enterramos aqui mesmo...

-Daqui dá pra ver toda a propriedade...

-Quase. Mas é uma colina sossegada, eu e os _bambinos_ mantemos o lugar limpo...

-E acredito que Vittorio não suba até aqui...

-Se sobe, é escondido e...

-Que foi, nonno? Oh!

O terreno estava limpo, a cerca renovada e uma parreira subia numa treliça colocada por trás da cruz da lápide. Afrodite segurou o velho, cujas pernas tinham ficado bambas e apertava o coração, numa tentativa vã de faze-lo se acalmar. Peixes se ajoelhou e apoiou o Nonno no peito, abanando-o com o chapéu:

-Calma, Nonno. Respira fundo... Quando seu filho se põe a fazer uma coisa, ele faz com perfeição, não é mesmo? – disse, numa tentativa de descontrair.

Mas a emoção era demais. Nicodemo não sofreu um enfarte, misturando suas lágrimas com as de Afrodite, os dois ajoelhados ao lado da lápide, sentindo uma alma ser reintegrada ao amor familiar, mesmo que nunca tenha sido retirada, agora a família voltava a ser completa e íntegra. O nome de Paschoale não precisava mais ser sussurrado, não era mais necessário falar dele em segredo... O cosmo florido se ergueu e Afrodite colocou duas rosas, uma branca e uma vermelha de cabo longo em cima do mármore, se levantou e ajudou o velho a se erguer.

-Acho melhor a gente ir. A Nonna Constância vai ficar preocupada se atrasarmos para o almoço...

-Toque a cerca, _figlio mio. Mio fratello_ adorava flores...

-Está bem... – e a cerca se cobriu de rosas... Depois o velho e o novo se abraçaram e voltaram pra charrete.

 

Na noite anterior à despedida, Afrodite colocava as caixas de vinho que levaria embora no carro... Já tinha conversado com seu pai no telefone e ele pediu pra embarcar algumas garrafas pra ele na Suécia, que ele ofereceria para alguns amigos entendidos...

-Pegou dos vinhos especiais?

-Os que você disse que eram afrodisíacos? Sim, vou deixar aquele povo do Santuário em ponto de bala... – e riu.

-Você é um incrédulo, Afrodite. Pois te digo _io_! Quem bebe desse vinho ganha vigor e potência. Quando o vinho que você amassou este ano ficar no ponto, vou te enviar. Será uma safra bem especial...

-Está ansioso com a resposta do meu pai?

-Como um cavalo na grade do hipódromo... Sabe que não faço isso por dinheiro?

-Sei. Nada dá mais satisfação do que ver nosso trabalho bem feito reconhecido por mais e mais pessoas...

-Exatamente! Você tem o dom de fazer belos jardins...

-Obrigado... – novamente as palavras não ditas foram bem compreendidas... – Agora me diz uma coisa: meu cunhadinho anda aprontando por aí, não?

-Potro novo em pasto aberto...

-Será que ele ta usando camisinha?

-Daqui a nove meses eu te conto. – bateu nas costas dele, dando uma gargalhada. – Cuidado com esse fogo dos Di Angelis, costuma queimar até quando pega só de raspão...

-E eu não sei? (Não, ele não sabia o quanto...)

Bem, o que mais contar? O vinho de Picollo Paradiso foi bem aceito pelos que provaram na Suécia e Vittorio arrebanhou mais um mercado consumidor... A safra especial fez um grande sucesso no Santuário, sendo consumida em ocasiões muuito especiais. Camus adorava o sabor encorpado e diferente daquele vinho e Milo apreciava muito mais o efeito colateral que ele produzia...eheheheh...

E onze meses depois da Festa da Colheita, Beatrice enviou uma carta à mãe, que ao ler, precisou se sentar. Depois saiu gritando pela casa, rindo e chorando ao mesmo tempo. Ao juntar todos na cozinha, leu as novidades:

“Parece mentira, mas meu cunhado gay deu à luz a uma linda menina, de cabelos azuis escuros e uma pinta do lado esquerdo, embaixo do olho. Carlo está no céu e Paolo diz que com o poder do pau de um Di Angelis não se brinca... Nunca mais vou entrar nessa tina de lagar descrente, pode avisar à nonna...”

- _Porco cane_! A bichinha ficou grávida!! – gritou Vittorino.

-A benção do Padre Alfonso é poderosa... – benzeu-se a cozinheira...

- _Ma che_! Já disse o Paolo e eu avisei ao Afrodite: com o fogo dos Di Angeli não se brinca, queima até quando se pega de raspão... – riu o Nonno.

Vittorio abraçou Bettina, que ainda enxugava os olhos:

-Nossa terra é fértil mesmo, mulher. Fertiliza até o impossível.

-Foi uma força maior, maior que _tutti_ benção e rituais de fertilidade, marito mio... Uma força que começa _chi_ – bateu no peito. – e não conhece limites.

-Heh, Vittorio! Vamos engarrafar o vinho do almoço e vender como elixir de fertilidade. Podemos usar o Afrodite como prova...

- _Ma che_! Bebeu antes do jantar, _vecchio maledeto_? Já vai falar bandalheira... Ta pronta a janta, Maria? Vamos dar comida pra esse _impiastro_ pra ver se de boca cheia ele para de dizer asneiras...- reclamou a Nonna.

Todos riram e foram lavar as mãos, para se juntarem novamente à mesa. Dessa vez, ao rezarem antes de comer, lembraram-se de acrescentar um novo nome à lista da família: Amata, um _picolo milagro_ , fruto de um _picolo paradiso..._

 

## FIM

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A:... Chato, né? Poderia agora todo mundo estar lendo com vocês, se não fosse o FF.net... Bem, ficou curtinho, mas eu me emocionei ao terminar... Eu sou tão boba nessas horas, adoro um final feliz, mas tem que derramar uma lagriminha pra provar que ta de acordo... A Terezinha que me chamou atenção sobre o Afrodite tomar parte de um ritual de fertilidade, receber e tomar posse de uma benção para mães e depois ficar grávido... Talvez a escolha dele pra tomar parte na travessura dos jovens deuses não tenha sido tão ao acaso assim... quem sabe o que está reservado no livro do destino? Eu já provei que não sei, já que escrevi primeiro o Após uma festa de Baco e depois este... Sou apenas um instrumento de Zeus, uma escriba contando os acontecimentos, huahuahuahuahua... Quanto aos outros? Bem, Milo virou fã do tal vinho e garanto que até Shaka e Misty provaram... Beijão, até o próximo... ah, claro, Amata é um pequeno milagre, fruto de um pequeno paraíso...
> 
>  De maio a Julho de 2004.


End file.
